Wedding Woes
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is connected with "Angel's Gift." Angel and Buffy try to have their dream wedding but EVERYTHING goes wrong. The wedding really gets screwed when an uninvited Angelus drops by. But this visitor is out to kill them all. Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Wedding Woes Chapter 1

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this. Here's a little recap for you new guys:

Skylar: Skylar Elisabeth Helen Angel is Angel's seven-year-old foster daughter. She has golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes (like the sky) and she is _very_ short. When Skylar was four she was killed by a black demon. She came back a month later on Angel's birthday as a gift at age seven (how she aged is a mystery). She is also a Restorer. If you want to find out what that is I suggest you read this and the other stories.

Chad: Chad is an angel of destiny. He doesn't look as old as time or anything, though. He looks like a young man with bleached white hair. He is the one who brought Sky back. Also he doesn't really control people's destinies. He just helps out when he can.

Reginald/Frank: Reginald is a demon (the demon that killed Skylar) that can transform into a human. Frank is his partner. They work at W&H. These two want Sky out of the picture. Frank was thought to be dead but… he wasn't.

Kevin: Kevin is Skylar's new friend. He's seven, too, and pretty mischievous. Also he's a junior cupid. That's an angel of love in training.

Tammy: Tammy is Connor's new girlfriend. She has red hair and she's one of Dawn's best friends.

Richard: Richard is Dawn's new boyfriend. He's a star basketball player with an amazing smile.

                                       CHAPTER 1

"I got you again, Skylar," Connor taunted, pinning her down on a couch in the lobby.

Skylar squirmed out from under him. "You always do that. That's cheating."

"No, it's not! You just say that."

          Angel came racing down the stairs of the hotel for the third time that night. He wanted to check the lobby again. It was decorated from top to bottom with flowers (red, pink, yellow and white roses), long, silky streamers, and other wedding decor. The room was decorated beautifully but it _still_ wasn't done. Angel had a frantic look on his face. It was like the room would vanish or something. Skylar walked up to her tall dad.

"Daddy, tell Connor he cheats all the time," said Skylar.

"Sky," said Angel, lifting her up, "I can't worry about this right now. I have to worry about the wedding."

"But it's not 'till Saturday," Skylar pointed out.

"I know," said Angel, shaking her playfully. "But we have to be ready. This is important. It's going to change a lot of things."

"Don't you think you're overreacting about this?" said Connor.

"Son, like I said before this is important," said Angel.

"I know. And I'm… happy for you." Connor was staring at his hands.

"Thanks," said Angel with a smile. He turned to Sky. "_You_ go to bed. It's late."

"Aw," Skylar moaned, as Angel put her down. She headed upstairs. "Good night!"

"Good night," Angel called up to her.

Chad appeared in the room then. "What's up, bubs? You know rumor has it that a certain vamp is getting snagged! Would this be true?"

"Yes," Angel replied. "That reminds me. Chad, you've been great to the family and everything. Why don't you come?"

"Love to!" said Chad. "And I have to get out of work! Helping people is getting harder and harder. Is this a couples thing?"

"You can bring a date if you want," said Angel.

"Yes! Later, Angel, Connor." He disappeared in a flash.

"I'm going to bed," said Connor, heading upstairs. He turned to Angel. "And, Dad?"

"What?"

"Congratulations." Connor went up the stairs quickly. Angel smiled again.

          Meanwhile, outside Wolfram and Hart, Frank was leaning against his car, light a cigarette. The glow from the lighter shined brightly in the dark in the dark. Reginald abruptly walked up then. Frank took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke into his partner's face.

"What did you find out?" Frank asked.

"It's true. Angelus is getting married," replied Reginald.

"All the better."

"His heart?"

"Yes. It's only getting fuller. It's perfect to attack now."

"Are we going to do it?"

"Yes. Now is the time." Frank dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

A/N: This story will not just be some mushy gushy wedding. I can tell you that. Stay tuned for more. And if you want more then review!


	2. Wedding Woes Chapter 2

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 2 

          Dawn and Richard walked down the hallways at school together. Rich had his arm around Dawn. Her long hair covered her shoulders.

"You know, Richey, you really don't have to come tomorrow," said Dawn.

Richard turned to her with a confused look on his face. "What? Why?"

"You really don't have to be my date to my sister's wedding. I mean it's important and everything but—"

"Dawn, why are you always trying to convince me not to come to your house?" Richard interrupted.

"What?"

"Come on, Dawn. You're always doing this. Your family _can't_ be any worse than mine. My parents are morticians for crying out loud."

Dawn giggled. "I know. But still—" 

Richard took her hands in his. "Come on, Dawn. If you're there then I want to be, too." He put a kiss on her red lips.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's OK."

"I thought so." He put his arm back around her as they continued to walk.

          The couple passed Tammy and Connor at Tammy's locker. They watched the other couple go to second period together. Tammy sighed and turned to Connor.

"Those two are hotter than a forest fire," she said.

"I know," said Connor. "At home all I hear about is Richard. I can hardly get a word in about you."

"You… talk about me?"

"When I get the chance. Remember? It's always Richard, Richard, Richard."

Tammy smiled. "Well, at least you're thinking about me."

"I think about you all the time."

          They started to walk. Tammy took hold of Connor's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder dreamily. Connor half smiled at her, enjoying the moment.

          Skylar was eating lunch outside on the benches alone. Several of her classmates were sharing bench tables with friends. Skylar sighed gloomily. Then she noticed her chocolate pudding cup was getting empty. Skylar smiled slightly and put a hand over the top of the cup. Sky's hand and the cup began to glow pink. When Skylar removed her hand the pudding cup was stacked to the top again. Sky beamed and began to eat.

"Cool," someone said. Skylar looked next to her. She was shocked to see Kevin there. "That was great."

"Where'd you come from?" Skylar asked.

"I came just now. Why aren't you sitting with anybody?"

Skylar turned to her dessert glumly. "I don't even like those kids."

"Can I stay for a while?" Kevin asked, seeing how sad his friend was.

Skylar smiled at him. "Uh-huh. I have recess after this. Wanna play?"

          Kevin nodded with a smile. Skylar pushed her lunch tray between them. She pointed for Kevin to take something. Kevin took a small chocolate chip cookie. Skylar took hold of her pudding. They ate the desserts happily. Skylar once in a while shot Kevin a wistful smile. She was glad he was there.


	3. Wedding Woes Chapter 3

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 3 

"More flowers?" Fred asked, taking a large box of them from a deliveryman.

"Yes. The bride ordered specially dyed silver roses," the deliveryman said. "Have a nice day." He left out of the hotel.

Fred took the roses into the lobby. She began to place them into a vase. Buffy rushed in then looking around. She had a "oh, my God" look on her face. The lobby was beautiful with all of the additional flowers. But the many flowers were taking over the entire lobby. Buffy went over to Fred. Fred was placing the last rose from the box into a lovely vase. They'd even orderered an organ.

"Uh, what are these?" Buffy asked.

"They're the silver roses you ordered. Aren't they beautiful?" said Fred with a smile. "They look so real."

"No!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"These are not supposed to be silver. They're supposed to be gold! Dammit! You can't trust anyone anymore."

"Buffy," Fred tried to reason, "I don't see the problem. These are perfect."

"Well, they'll have to do now. Angel!"

Angel ran into the room. He had his hand over the mouthpiece of a phone. "What? I'm on the phone with the organ player. She wants to be paid twice as much since we're making her miss her son's birthday."

"Give me that," said Buffy. She snatched the phone from Angel. "Hello? What? I don't care if it _is_ your little brat's first birthday! This is my first wedding you stupid bit—" Buffy turned to Angel. "She hung up on me. Rude, huh?"

Fred gave Buffy a funny look. "Yeah. How inconsiderate of her." Fred shook her head amused at her own sarcastic comment.

"Angel, what are we going to do now? We need an organ player," said Buffy.

"We'll have to arrange another one on short notice," said Angel, taking the phone from Buffy. "And this time I'll handle the talking."

"I'll get the yellow pages," Buffy sighed. She went upstairs.

"Angel, you and Buffy are going to kill yourselves with all this," said Fred.

"I know, Fred. But… well, this is important you know," said Angel.

"I know." Fred smiled at him.

          Connor and Dawn walked through the double doors then. They deposited their book bags on a chair in the lobby. Angel rushed up to Connor.

"Son, did you get the tuxes?"

"Hello to you, too," said Connor dryly.

"Did you get the tuxes?" Angel asked through clenched teeth.

"It slipped," Connor replied.

"What—" Angel started to rage.

"But," Connor interrupted, "I called Gunn on his cell phone. He's going to pick them up after he gets Sky from school."

Angel released a relieved sigh. "Gee, Angel. Rest much lately?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm sorry about all of this rushing crap. But I get the feeling that something is going to go wrong," said Angel.

"That couldn't happen unless…" Connor trailed off.

"Unless what?" Angel asked. 

"Unless Buffy came to her senses and realized she can do better," Connor replied. He snickered.

Angel landed a slap at Connor's arm playfully. "What's better than me?"

Connor suggested, "A sniper, maybe?"

"Please. Buffy'd have him dead in a week," said Angel. The room bust out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked, walking downstairs. She had the yellow pages in her arms.

"Nothing," Fred, Angel, Dawn, and Connor replied simultaneously. Buffy gave them a strange look but just shrugged it off.

"Angel, I think I found someone in here," said Buffy. "Now we just have to hope that he'll take short notices."

"Let's just hope," said Angel.

          Gunn walked into the hotel then. He had three clothes bags in one arm and Skylar in the other. Sky had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey," Skylar greeted.

"All right, man," said Gunn to Angel. "I got the tuxes and your kid, too."

"Thanks!" said Angel, taking the three bags from Gunn. "You're my best friend _and_ my best man."

"I'm your best friend?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah," Angel replied. "At the moment, anyway."

"Hey, you know what this wedding needs?" Lorne asked, walking in.

"What?" Angel asked him.

"A bachelor party," the green man replied.

"Oh, no," said Buffy quickly.

"Lorne, we've been through this. I am _not_ having a bachelor party," said Angel. "Besides I've been feeling weird lately. I'm not up for it."

"What? What's the matter?" asked Buffy, dashing over to her fiancé. "Angel, you cannot shake off your immortality now!"

"No, Buffy, I'm fine," said Angel. "Nothing is going to screw this wedding."

"Great," said Buffy. She turned to Skylar. "Come on, sweetie. I want you to see your flower girl dress."

"OK," said Skylar. Gunn let her down.

          Buffy led the way upstairs to Skylar's bedroom. Skylar planted herself on her bed. Buffy took a small dress bag out of Skylar closet. She pulled a beautiful white dress out of the bag. The dress had a rose pin attached to the chest.

"Isn't it great? And you have the shoes to match. Then I got you the purse and—" Buffy stopped herself when she saw Skylar's forlorn look. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Buffy, why can't you be my mom?" Skylar asked.

"What?"

"You're marrying Daddy. That makes you Mom, right?"

"Stepmom, sweets," Buffy corrected.

"Like out of the stories?"

"No! Definitely not. I'm not wicked. You know that."

"I wish you were my real mom." Skylar's face fell.

Buffy sat next to her on the bed. "Sky, I have always considered you to be my daughter. I love you more than any mom has loved a kid."

"I love you, too. Can I call you Mom now?" Skylar asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied. "Of course."

Skylar hugged her. Buffy hugged back. "I love you, Mommy."

A/N: Aww. I hope you enjoyed all of that fluff because not so fluffy stuff is about to occur. This is the part where you review. You know. Even if you're just skimming this story I want a little review or a long one. You're choice. Just tell me what you think and stuff. Go ahead. Press the button. I _know_ you can do it.


	4. Wedding Woes Chapter 4

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 4 

          Knock! Pounds on the doors at the crack of the dawn the next morning stirred nearly everyone in the hotel. Angel, Dawn, Connor, and Skylar all headed downstairs. Sky sat down on the bottom steps, hugging a white teddy bear, as the others went to the doors in bathrobes. Angel opened the door for Spike, Willow, Xander, and Anya. All four had single bag luggage.

"Hi," Dawn greeted eagerly. She started to hug all of her old friends. "Guys, you're finally here. Buffy's going to be psyched."

"Hey, pet, it's been a while," said Spike.

"I know," said Dawn, brushing back her messed hair. She turned to Angel and Connor. "You guys remember Angel. This is his son, Connor."

"Hi," said Willow.

"How you doing?" Xander greeted.

"Hey," said Anya.

"Um, hi," said Connor.

"So wonderful to see you again, peaches," said Spike dryly.

"Likewise," Angel shot back. Skylar walked up and clung to Angel. Angel lifted her up. "This is my daughter, Skylar."

"A.K.A the mysterious princess that Buffy's been telling us so much about," said Anya.

"She's cute," said Willow.

"Thank you," said Skylar. "You're really pretty."

"Thank _you_," Willow smiled.

"I like this kid," said Xander.

"You like any female," said Anya. "Where's Buffy?"

"I'll get her," said Dawn. She looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, Buffy!"

"Nice call," said Angel, sitting Skylar down on a couch. "That reminds me. I'd better get out of here. It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding or something." Angel made his way into the kitchen.

Spike sat down next to Skylar. "So, pet, I've heard you're a "Restorer" as they call it. What might that be exactly?" Skylar clung to her bear and hung back from Spike. "Come on. You can tell me."

Skylar smiled, her sweetness taking the better of her, leaned into Spike. She whispered, "I have magic powers. Daddy and Mommy say I'm really special."

"I see," said Spike. "And when you say "Mommy" who do you mean by that exactly?"

Before Sky could say anything Buffy walked downstairs. "Oh, God! Willow, Anya, Xander!" She began to hug them all at once as if they'd just come home from war. Spike cleared his throat to get the slayer's attention. Buffy gave him a glance. "Oh, uh, hey, Spike." She turned to the others, leaving Spike looking discarded. "So where the hell have you guys been? You were supposed to be here _yesterday_!"

"Long story," said Willow. "There were some problems with the train and well… we're here now."

"Good. Willow, Anya, Dawn, you are the bridesmaids you know," said Buffy.

"Yes," said Anya. "Always a bridesmaid, never a _bride_." She shot Xander a sardonic look. He shrugged it off.

"Guys, I hate to interject but this is about me! And that vamp I'm marrying," Buffy pointed out. "Now let's get a move on."

"Buffy, it's five in the morning," Dawn moaned.

"And we just got here," said Willow.

"Yeah, deal with that," said Buffy. "Move, people! Move!"

          Everyone moved grudgingly up the stairs. Hours later the hotel was buzzing. The organist had gotten there early but the minister was late. Angel was busily tying his bow tie. His appearance was hard for him to tell, considering he didn't have a reflection in mirrors. A small knock came at his door.

"Come in," said Angel. Skylar walked inside. She looked beautiful in her white dress and white Mary Janes. Her hair had been curled for the occasion. Her purse was hanging from her shoulder. "Oh, Sky, you look terrific." Angel knelt down to her.

"Thank you, Daddy. Can I tell you something?" Skylar asked.

"What is it?"

"Promise not to get mad?"  
  


"All right. What is it, Sky?"

"Aunt Buffy said I can call her Mommy now. Is that OK?"

Angel was surprised. He had no idea. "Of course you can call her Mom, Sky. Because, as of today, she is your mother, Sky. In fact she always has been. Don't forget it."

"I love you, Daddy." Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel hugged her back.

"Oh." Angel looked up. Connor had just walked in. He was wearing his tux. His bow wasn't tied, though. "I can come back."

"No, son. It's OK," said Angel.

"Bye, Daddy. Good luck," said Skylar, leaving.

Connor watched her leave. He turned back to Angel and gave him a once over. "You look like a lame penguin."

"Right back at you," said Angel with a smirk. "At least I'm neat." Angel walked over to Connor and began to fix his tie. "I'm guessing you never learned how to tie one of these things."

"No."

"Don't worry. I got it." Angel finished tying the bow. "There you go."

"Thanks." Connor started to leave but turned back. "Oh, and you'd better hurry. The bride could still run off." Angel sneered and shut the door on him.

"Buffy, hurry up," said Dawn. She was pacing in Buffy's room. Dawn was wearing a long lavender bridesmaid's dress. It had spaghetti straps. Buffy was in the bathroom.

"Come on," said Willow. Her dress was lavender as well. It resembled Dawn's only it had a shawl attached to it.

"Unless you want to call this entire affair off while you have the chance," said Anya. Her lavender dress was strapless.

"All right," said Buffy, from inside her bathroom. "I'm coming." The door slowly opened. Buffy walked out. She was wearing a gorgeous silk wedding gown without sleeves. Her shoes were white high heels. The lacy veil covered her up hair do. "Go ahead. How do I look?"

"Buffy, you look excellent!" Dawn exclaimed. She turned to the others. "Doesn't she?"

"You look fantastic, Buffy," Willow agreed.

"Well, now that the gawking is over can we start this thing?" asked Anya.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," said Buffy. Fred walked in. She was wearing a dark purple dress. Her hair was down and curly.

"Wow, Buffy. You look great," said Fred.

"Thanks, Fred," said Buffy.

"Things are ready downstairs," said Fred. "Are you?"

Buffy sighed as Dawn handed her the bouquet. "Let's do it."

Chad appeared in Angel's bedroom. He was wearing a white tux. "Hey, dude."

"Oh, hey, Chad," said Angel, straightening his tie. "Where's your date?"

"She's here," someone said. Suddenly a gorgeous woman appeared next to Chad. She was wearing a short red dress. Her thick brown hair was over her shoulders. "The name is Veronica, AKA the angel of death."

"Wait. _You're_ the angel of death?" Angel asked. "Where's the—"

"Black is so out of season," said Veronica. "Something _you_ might want to remember." Angel looked perplexed. "Relax. I'm not here to "kill" anyone. In fact I don't kill. I'm pretty much an usher. I just show people where to sit _after_ they take the plunge."

"Haven't I seen you before?" Angel asked.

"Yes. You're hard to keep down," said Veronica. "Don't worry. I won't keep coming at you or anything."

"Isn't she perfect?" Chad put his arm around her.

          Downstairs everyone began to take his or her seats. Chad and Veronica came down and sat. Tammy and Richard were there as well. Spike was already seated. Lorne sat in the back. The minister stood at the top steps that led to the double doors. When everyone was organized the organist began to play the normal wedding march.

          Gunn and Fred came down first, arm and arm. The walked down the stairs, very elegantly, up to the doors. Next came Connor and Dawn. They were on the opposite side of Fred and Gunn. Anya came in on Xander's arm. They walked up and stood near Fred and Gunn. The next to come was Willow. She was alone, carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She stood in front of Dawn. Skylar came down then, sprinkling flower petals out of a small basket. Angel walked down then, slowly. His facial expression showed that he'd calmed down a little. He stood next to Gunn.

          Finally the organist turned the music to "here comes the bride." Everyone began to stand. Buffy began to walk down the stairs. Her veil covered her face. She stood in front of the minister. Angel walked down. Buffy and Angel stood facing each other. Angel took hold of the front of the veil and pulled it over, revealing Buffy's face. Angel and Buffy turned back to the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. But first, if there is anyone who objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

          Spike began to cough loudly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Buffy gave him an icy glare. Spike finished clearing his throat.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Something in my throat. Please… continue."

"All right." The minister turned his attention back to Angel and Buffy. "Buffy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Buffy replied.

"And, Angel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I…" Angel began to trail off. He released a groan. "Oh, I do."

"Angel?" Buffy whispered to him.

"I'm fine," said Angel. He sounded strained. "Continue."

"May I have the rings, please?" Gunn took the two diamond wedding rings and handed them over to the reverend. "Buffy, place this ring on Angel's finger and say "with this ring, I thee wed."

Buffy took Angel's ring and began to slide it onto his finger. "Angel, with this ring, I thee wed."

"And, Angel, place this ring and Buffy's finger and say "with this ring, I thee wed."

Angel slowly put the ring on Buffy's finger. "Buffy, with this ring, I thee wed."

"I'd like to present the new Mister and Mrs. Angel!" the reverend announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

          The entire room began to rise up and cheer. Angel and Buffy joined in a passionate kiss. Angel quickly pulled away. Buffy looked at him strangely. Angel started to groan in pain. He got down to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed. Angel looked up at Buffy. His eyes glowed a devilish red. "Oh, my God! Angel!"

"Not exactly," Angel replied. He stood up. He had an ominous smile on his face. "Not even close!"

The room began to gasp in fear. Buffy quickly realized the problem. "Angelus…"

A/N: Whoa! What a place to leave it, huh? This should make you review.


	5. Wedding Woes Chapter 5

                                     WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 5 

"I'm fine," Angel reasoned to Buffy. He couldn't believe she'd just called him the worst thing he hated. "Buffy, I said I was fine."

"Angel, I…" Buffy trailed off. She realized that the room had normal people in it as well.

"As I said, I'd like to introduce the new Mister and Mrs. Angel," the reverend repeated.

          The cheering started up again. Angel and Buffy joined in another kiss. The reception quickly started. The minister and the organist departed quickly. The lobby was filled with laughing and talking. Angel had a cup of blood in his hands to relax his nerves.

"Looks like you finally did it, man," said Gunn, walking up to him.

"Oh, yeah." Angel took a sip of his blood.

"You feeling OK, Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe all of this is happening."

"Fabulous party, Angel," said Chad, walking up with Veronica. He had his arm around her waist.

"Too bad we can't stay. We do have full time jobs," said Veronica.

"All right," said Angel. "Thanks for coming."

"We'll see you," said Chad. "Oh, and, Angel, keep your guard up."

"What?" Angel questioned.

"Uh, just a piece of advice," said Chad. "We have to go."

"Nice seeing you again," said Veronica. The couple was gone in an instant.

"I won't get use to that," said Gunn.

"Hey, Buffy," said Willow, walking over to her friend. "I never thought you'd do it but you did it. Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Buffy silently.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Angel. He was acting so weird during the ceremony and…"

"Well, you shouldn't have called him what you called him."

"It's just that… I know. Forget it. I'm just going to enjoy the wedding."

"I can't believe you didn't want me to come," said Richard. He and Dawn were sitting on the round couch together. "This place is great."

"Yeah. I'm glad you came," said Dawn.

"Having a good time?" Connor asked Tammy at the buffet table.

"I'm having a great time. This is great."

"I didn't want you to be freaked out by my family. My dad back there just—""

"Connor, we all have secrets. Including me," said Tammy.

"What do you mean you—" Tammy kissed him on the lips, shutting him up.

          Skylar was sitting on a couch by herself. Spike finally came over and sat near her. Skylar gave him a slight look but didn't really want to be near him.

"Enjoying the party, pet?" Spike asked. Sky nodded. "What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" Skylar looked at him.

"No. Daddy won't let me get a cat."

"Your dad is a strict fellow isn't he?"

"I don't care. He's the best. Mommy's not strict, thought," Skylar replied. "That much."

"When you say "mommy" you mean Buffy, right?" Spike asked.

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, pet."

"Do you like my mom?" Skylar asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. She's found the one she loves."

"You're a vampire, too, right?"

"Right."

"Daddy says they're not _all_ bad. He says I can't judge people."

"Your daddy is a very wise man."

"Spike?"

"Yes?"

"I like you. I like the way you talk, too."

Spike was touched. "Thanks, pet. I don't hear that quite often."

          Fred walked over to Gunn. She pulled him away from the conversation he and Angel were having.

"Pretty great wedding, huh?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I never thought it'd happen. Not to Angel," said Gunn.

"Yeah. He has two great kids, great friends, a good business, and now he has a wife. The woman he's always loved."  
  
"I know where you're getting at, Fred."

"I'm not getting at anything."

"Yeah, you are. And don't worry. We'll have all this and more soon." Fred smiled at him. "Did I mention you look great in that dress?"

"Did I mention I love that you think I look great in this dress?"

          Angel finished off his blood and placed the cup on the table in front of him. He still wasn't feeling very well but better than he was. Angel felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Angel face. Feeling any better?"

"Yes, fine. Lorne, are you sure you want to be walking around? Dawn and Connor have non-demons here."

"Don't worry, crab cake. I put a spell on myself. I'll look "normal" in their eyes."

"Oh. Good idea. You know. I really feel funny. I think I need some air," said Angel. He walked over to where Buffy and Willow were talking. "Buffy, let's go outside. It's cloudy so I don't have to worry."  
  


"All right," Buffy smiled at him.

          The two of them joined hands and went outside through the double doors. They leaned over the steps' balcony looking up at the cloud filled sky. Buffy leaned in to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"We finally did it, Angel."

"I know," said Angel, putting his arm around her. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Not really. After you left… I never really stopped thinking about you. In fact I thought you hated me."

"Why should I hate you? Just because you sent me to hell for torture."

"Angel, we've been through—"

"You know. It really makes me sick the way you think you're so superior. Like you've never sinned? But of course you're the super slayer. What do you know about sin?"

"Angel, stop it—"

"Speaking of sin, as I recall losing your virginity before you're married would qualify. That wasn't the best experience of my life you know. In fact it was the worst. It turned into a pity thing."

"Angel, what the hell is the matter with you? Why are you acting like a bastard?"

          Angel stared at her for a moment. Buffy stared back at him with anger in her eyes. Angel suddenly grabbed her and tossed her over the balcony. Buffy fell hard to her back. She looked up at him with pain and fear in her eyes.

Angel smiled wickedly. Buffy's eyes grew wide. "I knew it. You are Angelus."

"I'm back. Miss me?"

A/N: Yes, I left it at another good place! Whoo-hoo! Now I can really have you on edge. Hmm… I can play with people's minds. Gotta love it! Review if you want to find out what going to happen with our favorite evil vampire.


	6. Wedding Woes Chapter 6

                                    WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 6 

          Buffy flipped over the balcony in front of Angelus. She started to kick him but he quickly grabbed her leg. Angelus landed her to her back again. He knelt down to her.

"You know. Maybe you've improved over the years. Too bad we won't ever know." With that he grabbed her by the throat and sent her crashing into a window.

          Buffy fell out of the window. Her wedding dress was blood covered. She looked over at Angelus. Buffy released groans of pain. She struggled to get up but passed out.

"Aw. Too bad," said Angelus. He entered the hotel then. Dawn approached him.

"Hey. I forgot to say congrats to you," she said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Where's Buffy?"

"Oh, she just wanted a… breather."

"Dawn." Richard walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist. "Listen I have to get going soon."

"OK," said Dawn.

Angelus was eyeing Richard's neck. "So soon? What's the rush?"

"I have some stuff to do at home. It was a great wedding. Congratulations."

"Gee… thanks," said Angelus dryly.

Richard kissed Dawn's cheek. "I'm going to go. Bye."

"Bye," Dawn smiled at him. Richard exited the hotel. "Isn't he great, Angel."

"Yeah, he's… something."

"Dawn, I'll see you later," said Tammy, walking up. "My mom wanted me home early."

"OK. Later," said Dawn.

"Bye," said Tammy. She turned to Angel. "Congrats." Angelus nodded with a sly look on his face. Tammy left out of the hotel.

"_I wonder what her type is. Maybe a sweet B positive_," Angelus was thinking. "_Or an A negative. That's always sugary_."

Fred and Gunn walked over to Angelus. "Come on, Angel. Aren't you guys going to cut the cake?" Fred asked.

"Where's Buffy, anyway?" Gunn asked.

"Buffy… right. I better go see if I can find her." Angelus left out of the hotel in a hurry.

"He's acting a little… weird-like," said Dawn.

"Just wedding anguish I bet," said Fred.

"Yeah," Gunn agreed. "It _is_ Angel. He'll bounce back."

Buffy burst into the hotel then. She was dirty and cut up. Blood was all over her gown. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked over at her. Willow and Xander ran up alarmed.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow demanded.

Buffy started to collapse. Gunn caught her before she could fall. Buffy said despairingly, "Angelus… he's… back…" She passed out again.


	7. Wedding Woes Chapter 7

                                       WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 7 

          Gunn lay Buffy down on a couch in the lobby. She was completely passed out. Willow sat down on the couch, letting Buffy's head rest on her lap.

"Angelus? _The_ Angelus?" Connor asked.

"There's only one, kid," said Gunn.

"Oh, God. Look at Buffy," said Fred.

Skylar climbed onto the couch. "What's wrong with Mom?"  
  
"Mom?" Connor repeated.

"Pet." Spike sat on the arm of the couch near Skylar. "Can't you use your power?"

"Oh." Skylar turned back to Buffy. She took hold of Buffy's hand. Dazzling pink light began to blaze from Skylar's small hand. The light started to encircle Buffy's entire body. Her cuts began to close, the blood vanished, and her dress turned white again. Soon the light was gone. Buffy's eyes opened. She sat up. "Yes!"

"Way to go, Sky," said Dawn.

"Good job," Willow agreed. Spike stroked Skylar's hair tenderly.

"Mom, you OK?" Skylar asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. Thanks, sweetie," said Buffy.

"Buffy, you were hurt," said Fred.

"What happened?" Gunn asked.

Buffy's memory shot into her. "Angelus! He's back. When we first kissed during the ceremony _that's_ when Angel turned."

"Wait. This can't be happening," said Willow. "The last time he was out… it wasn't nice."

"He's out there, loose," said Connor. "We have to go after him." Connor headed for the weapons cabinet.

"Whoa. Ease up there, spark," said Gunn. "What makes you think _you_ can stop him?"

"I can handle this," said Connor, taking off his bow tie.

"Think again," said Xander.

"Connor, you can't stop him alone," said Buffy. "Angelus will—"

"Who?" Skylar asked. "What's going on? Where's Dad?"

          Buffy stopped. She realized that Skylar barely knew anything about Angelus. She was only thinking about her father.

"Sky, we have talking to do," said Buffy. She turned to the others. "Xander, Willow, Anya… Spike, I need you guys to stay for a while. We need backup."

"I'd be honored," Spike said dryly.

"I'm in," said Willow.

"So am I," said Xander.

"Unanimous," Anya agreed.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Lorne, who'd been quiet the entire time. "Um, rug rats, shouldn't we be figuring out a way to stop the deadly vampire who is reeking havoc even as we speak?"

"That's what I mean," said Connor. "We have to go out there."

"OK," said Buffy. "We'll split up. Xander, Anya, and Dawn, you come with me. Gunn, Connor, Lorne, you guys go a different direction."  
  


"Why are _you_ taking charge?" Connor asked.

"Because I'm Angel's wife and _your_ stepmother. _That's_ why," Buffy replied.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me," said Gunn.

"Wait. I'm going to need some help here," said Fred. "I can't do all of this research alone."

"I'll help you," Willow volunteered.

"And I'll hold down the fort here in case anything nasty drops by," said Spike.

          After a quick change from wedding clothes everyone who was going scouting began to load up on weapons. After grabbing an ax Buffy walked up to Spike, who was standing near the double doors.

"Spike, I'm not kidding around with you," said Buffy. "Nothing had better happen to Skylar while I'm gone."

"What makes you think I want something to happen, chit?"

"I'm serious! Skylar is my daughter. And right now she's confused. You have _no_ idea how close she is to her father. And I don't want you feeling her head with nonsense about Angel."

"I swear to you, chit, nothing will happen to her while you are gone."

"Thank you." Buffy turned to the others. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah. I think," said Dawn.

"Yeah," said Connor.

"Then… it's time to go vamp hunting," said Buffy.

"Good luck," said Fred.

Gunn kissed her. "We'll be back."

          Everyone began to exit the hotel then. Fred and Willow made their way to the texts. Skylar walked up to Spike. She'd also changed clothes. Now she was wearing jeans and a sweater.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked angrily. "Where's my dad?"

Spike knelt down to her level. "Pet, why don't you call me Will?"

"Huh?"

"As for your father he will be fine."

"He will?"

"Your… "mother" shall make sure of it."

Skylar suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Will." Spike, surprised by the sudden emotion in the girl, hugged her back.

A/N: Everybody needs a hug when they're dad turns into a deadly creature and their mom and family goes off into complete danger to find him. Right? Uh, just review please.


	8. Wedding Woes Chapter 8

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 8 

          Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Dawn were all clustered up together on a dark route. It was near dark and the sky was cloudy. Buffy's double ax hung down low enough to nearly touch the ground. Xander had a long, silver bladed dagger. Anya had a handheld ax. Dawn carried a long, baseball bat like stake.

"Hasn't this been a fun day?" Anya asked. "A wedding, a party, and now a hunt for the groom."

"_My_ groom. This is ridiculous," said Buffy.

"We'll find him, Buff. Don't worry," Xander assured her.

"You know. I don't care what we've been through," said Dawn. "I _never_ imagined we'd be scouting for my new brother-in-law."

          Gunn, Connor, and Lorne were having zero luck. They were in the opposite direction of Buffy's team. Gunn had a crossbow in hand. Connor had a short sword. Lorne had a one sided ax.

"Connor, remember we're not out to kill Angelus… yet. So don't get no ideas," Gunn reminded him for the third time since they'd left the hotel.

"Whatever," Connor replied. "But if things were my way—"

"We'd all be dead in a split second," Lorne finished.

"I'm just saying, don't do something you know you go regret," said Gunn.

"I'm not afraid of my father _or_ his alter ego," said Connor. "I don't even need him that bad."

"Oh, here we go again, crumb cake," said Lorne.

"Fine. You don't care about Angel," said Gunn. "But think about your sister. That girl _needs_ Angel. And let's not forget how Sky lost one father _and_ a mother."

"I know," Connor snapped. "We're hunting their killer now, remember?"

Gunn said, "Yeah. I know, kid."

Skylar sat by the double doors in the hotel lobby. She'd been there for close to half an hour. Spike walked in then. Skylar's reflection in the window looked completely glum. Spike walked up and sat down near her.

"Now what's with the frown on your lovely face, sunshine?" Spike asked her.

"Sunshine?" Skylar giggled a little. "You sound like Uncle Lorne."

"You have the sun in your eyes. The name suits you. Now why so blue?"

"Will, no one tells me anything," said Skylar.

"What do you mean?"

"Why won't anyone tell me what's wrong with Dad? Why isn't he here? And why was Mom hurt like that? What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me?" Skylar was miserable.

"That's a lot of questions for such a little girl. But you have every right to ask them."

"Can you tell me, Will? Please?"

Spike sighed. The young child just seemed so wretched and depressed. There was a lot she did not understand. She just had so many unanswered questions. It was breaking Spike's heart.

"All right, sunshine. Angelus is an evil vampire who took over your father's body _many_ years ago. He used Angel's body to hurt people, to ruin their lives, to torture and kill them." Spike stopped. Skylar looked terrified. "No. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Angel never did any of this. It was _all_ Angelus. Haven't they told you anything about Angelus?"

"Just that he killed my… other dad. But I don't care. I love my dad and he loves me. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He loves everybody."

"Yes. The old boy does have a heart in him still," Spike agreed.

"Well, why is "Angelus" back now?"

"Well, it's a very strange reason. Your father just got too happy. Buffy's with him again and they're married. Connor's in his life again. Then he has you, of course. He thought he'd lost you forever. But when you came back… it was pure happiness. That's what brings Angelus back, Angel's pure happiness."

Skylar stood up. "So this is all my fault isn't it?"

"What? Oh, sunshine, no, I—"

"Yes it is!" Skylar insisted. "If I never came back Daddy would be OK and he and Mom could live happily ever after. Just like my story. But this isn't like the story at all. I ruined everything. I wish I _never_ came back!" Skylar raced up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"No," said Spike, standing up. "Skylar!"

Fred stepped out of the office with a startled look on her face. "Spike, what's going on?"

"Um, nothing to worry about."

A/N: Oh, boy. _May_be Spike shouldn't be left alone with seven-year-olds. Reviews, please.


	9. Wedding Woes Chapter 9

                                     WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 9 

          Tammy stood at the bus stop, as it got darker. The city bus was taking its time coming. Tammy blew hot breath into her hands. The night air had a chill in it. Unbeknownst to Tammy Angelus was standing on top of an elevated apartment building watching her. His ominous eyes blazed into her neck.

          She didn't know he was there but Tammy had a chilling feeling, which matched the night air. Angelus leapt from the roof without a sound. He slowly approached Tammy, in his usual menacing manner. The chill within her rising, Tammy jumped and looked behind her.

She released a sigh of relief. "Mr. Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, just walking around," Angelus replied. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Oh. I'm waiting for the bus. I live pretty far. How was the rest of the reception?"

"It was… OK. Barely anything to _eat_, though."

"Really? There was a truckload of food. What happened?"

"Um, just nothing _appetizing_." Tammy gave him a half smile. "Just out of curiosity, what's your blood type?"

"What?"

"Just making conversation."

"Oh… O_K_. I'm an A positive," Tammy told him.

"Hmm. A little salty for my cholesterol but I guess it'll do."

"What? What are you talking about?" Without saying a word Angelus grabbed her forearm. His face vamped out and his fangs extended. "AAH!"

          Gunn, Lorne, and Connor's route wasn't too far from Tammy. Suddenly the ear piercing sound of her scream entered Connor's ears. He quickly stopped.

"What's wrong, peach pie?" Lorne asked.

"Tammy." Connor turned and ran.

"Connor!" Gunn yelled. He and Lorne ran after him.

          Tammy was struggling to escape Angelus' grasp. He held firm. Angelus wasn't even laboring to hold on to her. It was simple for his vampire strength. He got tired of his prey fighting to get free. He finally pulled her up closely.

"Don't worry. This'll only hurt you forever," Angelus told her. His fangs began to move in on Tammy's neck.

"No!" Tammy shrieked. All of a sudden her hair caught on fire. But the fire didn't consume it. It embraced it. Her _entire _body began to light up in fire.

Angelus released her, feeling the burn. "Hmm. Tricky little bitch aren't you?" Tammy feeling pain, not from the fire but from strain, fell to her knees. Angelus sensed something then. He turned his head and saw Connor and the others headed in his direction. "Catch you later, babe." He made an inhuman leap to the apartment building and was gone in an instant.

Connor ran up to Tammy and knelt down to her but was careful to keep a distance from the flames. "Oh, my God! Are you all right?"

Tammy returned to her normal state. She looked up at Connor. "Connor," she gasped. She saw Lorne and Gunn slowly approach.

"Tammy, what— what was that? What's happening to you?" Connor demanded.

"Connor, just get away!" Tammy jumped up and ran off.

"O… K. That was different," said Lorne.

Gunn said to Connor, "You sure know how to pick 'em, kid."

"What was that?" Connor asked. "What's happening to her?"

"Sorry but we can't worry about her now. Angelus is loose in case you forgot," said Gunn.

"But… she… Tammy was… on fire." Connor couldn't believe what he'd seen.

"We'll figure it out, Connor cakes. Now we just need to find the psycho version of your dad," said Lorne.

"Right," Connor finally agreed.

          Back at the hotel, Spike walked up to Skylar's bedroom door. He knocked on it.

"Can I come in, sunny?"

"I don't care," Skylar replied from the other side.

          Spike entered the room and looked around it. It sure had a pink theme to it. Skylar was sitting on her bed looking at one of her _many _books. Spike walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What's your book about, sunshine?" Spike asked.

"A little princess," Sky replied quietly.

"That sounds like a lovely title. What's it about, love?"

"A little girl. Her dad has to leave her all alone for a while. Then he dies. But it turns out he didn't go away at all. He came back… and they were happy again."

Spike didn't know what to say. "You're going to have that same ending, sunshine."

"No, I won't. I'm bad. I ruined everything. Daddy and Mom were happy before I came and messed up." Skylar hugged her book, lay down on her side, and snuggled up to a pillow.

"That is ridiculous," said Spike firmly. "You didn't ruin a thing. None of this is because of you."

"Yes, it is!" Skylar vowed. "If I never came back Daddy would still be here and stupid Angelus wouldn't." Skylar sat up then, thinking about something.

"Sunshine, let me talk to you," said Spike.

"No," said Skylar quickly. "That's OK, Will. I'll be fine. I know what to do now."

"All… right," said Spike, confused by her sudden mood change. "If you need anything do not waver to come get me." Skylar gave him a confused look. "Waver means don't wait around, dear."

"Oh. I… knew that." Spike gave her a small smile before exiting the room.

          A few minutes later Skylar peeked out into the hallway. It was empty. Skylar looked back into her room and took hold of her book bag. She put in some of her fairy tale books and a jacket. She put on the book bag and tipped downstairs. The lobby was empty. Skylar left out the double doors and was gone.

A/N: And the plot thickens and thickens. Gotta love it. OK, people I think it's about time I suggested some more reading material. Read the Hopie series by Gidgetgirl and read Pyro Bear's work as well. I'm serious here. _Read_ their stuff. Read it! Do it! _Do_ it. Anyway, read and review, folks.


	10. Wedding Woes Chapter 10

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 10 

        Angelus was starving for the rich taste of human blood. He sniffed something "delicious" in the air. Angelus crept into an alley. It was empty.

"Hello, Angelus." Angelus looked behind him and saw both Reginald and Frank. It had been Frank who spoke. "How nice to meet you."

Angelus began to chuckle. He started to applaud. "What are you doing?" Reginald asked.

"Nice work. Lure the world's most deadly vampire into an alley. I'm shaking." Angelus slowly approached the duo. "You think I'm underestimated by a pathetic human, in a suit, and his demon lackey?"

"So then you do remember us?" Frank said.

"Yeah. You're the dynamic duo who tried to kill my kid… twice. And you failed… twice." Angelus began to chuckle again.

"You make it sound like you care about the little brat," said Frank.

"No. The goody freak that took over me cares about the brat. Now what can I do for you two _gentlemen_? You know. Besides devour your corpses."

"Angelus, we have a proposition to make," said Reginald. "You give us the Restorer and…"

"_And_ _I_ get what?" Angelus pressed.

          All of a sudden Reginald grew into his black demon half. His red claws began to extend. Surprisingly he raised a hand and drove all five of his red claws into Frank's back. Frank spit up a puddle of blood as he collapsed. Angelus looked down at the dead corpse then back at the demon before him.

"_And_ you get him," said Reginald, his voice now more abrasive than before.

"A traitorous demon? Gee, you don't see that every day," said Angelus sarcastically.

The demon smirked. "There is much more where my former partner came from. All I require is the Restorer."

"Might as well do something sporting," said Angelus. "It's not like much is going on as far as snacks are concerned. Hmm. Poor Darla. She would have lived for this kind of edge." Angelus suddenly looked depressed. His facial expression quickly changed. "Oh, well. The dumb bitch is dead. Boo-hoo." He picked up Frank's dead body and began to drain him. After a moment he looked up at the demon with blood spilling out of his mouth. "You mind? I'm having dinner."

          Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Dawn walked into the hotel tiredly. Connor, Gunn, and Lorne weren't far behind and walked in with them. Fred and Willow walked into the lobby as Spike entered.

"Any luck?" Fred asked.

"No," Buffy replied. "This is bull crap. Angelus is out there… taking control of my husband."

Dawn put a comforting hand to Buffy's shoulder. "It'll be OK. We'll find him."

"I'm getting pretty sick of hearing that," said Buffy coldly. Dawn took her hand away. "I'm going to go check on Skylar." She headed upstairs.

"God, she's down," said Xander.

"Poor chit," said Spike.

"Well, Fred and I kind of have a solution to the Angelus problem," said Willow. "We know how to bring him back in one piece."

"How?" Connor asked.

"Simple really," said Fred. "A summoning spell."

"A spell?" Gunn repeated. "Nope. Forget that."

"Come on, Charles. We have to try," said Fred.

"Spells are useless," said Connor. "Magic can't help anyone."

"Well, _I_ disagree. I think I know what I'm doing," said Willow.

"Well, candy canes, I know of the perfect summoning spell," said Lorne.

"Great. He said it's perfect," said Gunn. "Now you _know_ it ain't go work."

"Charles," Fred rebuked. "Would you just trust us?"

Buffy charged down the stairs with a frantic look on her face. "Buffy, what's wrong?" Xander asked.

Buffy, through utter distress, replied, "Skylar. She's gone!"

A/N: So… what do you think so far? Tell me in your wonderful heartfelt reviews. (Seriously here.) Oh, and sorry that this is short. But I still want your opinion. Even if you're undecided about it I want to know.


	11. Wedding Woes Chapter 11

                                    WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 11 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Connor demanded.

"I mean she's gone! She's not anywhere upstairs." Buffy was fuming. She turned to Spike. "You! You said she'd be OK while I was gone. I warned you to protect her, Spike. Now she's gone."

"I had no idea," said Spike. "I thought she was sleeping. She was upset—"

"Oh, so not only did you let her run away but you upset her. What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy snapped.

"Buffy, please," said Fred.

"Yes. Fred and I were here, too," said Willow.

  
"You two were doing something important. _He_ (pointing to Spike) was sitting on his ass," said Buffy.

"I was not," Spike argued.

"Buffy, Spike, could you stop it? Skylar's missing, remember?" Dawn interrupted the two.

"This is the part where you think of something," Anya added.

"Angelus and other vamps are out there… and so is Sky," said Connor.

"Wait. Just calm down," said Buffy, trying to reason. "OK. Connor, Dawn, Xander, you three come with me to look for Skylar. The rest of you do what you need for the spell."

"All right," said Xander.

"Well, come on. Let's go," said Connor.

"We'll hold things down here," said Fred.

"Good luck," said Gunn. "Find the kid."

Buffy, Dawn, Connor, and Xander exited the hotel. "This is all my fault," said Spike. "All of it."

"What? Didn't you just say it wasn't?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, man," said Gunn.

"Skylar could have gotten by any of us," said Willow.

"She _is_ the size of a pea pod," said Anya.

"I can't believe she just up and left," said Gunn.

"Skylar's just probably stressed out from everything. God, I hope she's OK out there," said Fred sadly.

"Buffster will find Princess," said Lorne, using his nickname for Skylar.

"But I feel useless just standing here," said Fred. "This is awful." Gunn put his arm around her.

"Sky's a smart kid," he said. "She'll be OK."

"We have to focus on the spell while the others try to find her," Lorne tried to reason. "Come on. We have to give Princess a normal home to come back to. At least as normal as this home gets."

"Right," said Willow. "What do we need for the spell?"

"It's a spell of the Charmed ones," said Lorne.

"Wait. You mean that show is real?" Anya asked.

"No, buttercup. But there spells sure as heck are," said Lorne. "And there _were_ Charmed ones a _long_ time ago."

"What do we need, Lorne?" Fred asked.

"A barrier circle and three crystals to imprison Angelus in. Then we need someone to chant the words," said Lorne.

"I'll do that," Willow volunteered.

          Meanwhile Skylar was walking down the dark streets of LA. She was very frightened. Skylar turned a corner and went into an alley. She sat down up against a wall. Skylar sniffed a little. She hugged her knees, buried her face, and cried softly. Her long blonde hair covered her a little.

"What's wrong?" Skylar looked up. She saw Kevin in front of her. "Why are you so sad?"

"Kevin, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you. It's scary out here. Why don't you go home?"

"I _can't_." Skylar began to sob. "I can't ever go home."

Kevin walked up and sat down next to her. "Why not?"

"Because if I do my dad will never come back. But if I stay away for good everything will be OK."

"But won't Angel be sad if you stay away?"

"I know. But I don't think he's Angel anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because… I don't know." Kevin watched his friend continue to cry. He'd never seen Skylar so miserable.

          Back at the hotel everyone was in the basement setting up the spell. Fred drew a large chalk circle on the floor. Anya placed two of the three needed crystals around the circle.

"Remember," said Lorne, "When big bad vamp shows up that's when you place the last crystal down. Do _not_ hesitate."

"Right," said Fred.

"Ready?" Anya asked.

"I am," Willow sighed. She had the chant written down on a piece of paper she was holding.

"Well, recite, Willow witch," said Lorne.

Willow took a deep breath and looked at the paper before her. Spike put his hand to her shoulder for reassurance. Willow took another breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Be brave, pet," said Spike.

          Skylar was still crying next to Kevin. Kevin hadn't said anything. He just sat near her. It felt good that he was there, though.

"Do you think I'll see my dad again?" Skylar finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't count on it." Skylar and Kevin looked up quickly. Angelus was standing over them. Neither of them had heard him approach at all.

"Daddy?" Skylar gasped.

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" Angelus turned to Kevin. "I've seen you before. Hanging around my kid, huh? I wonder if angels are eatable." Kevin cringed in fear.

          Suddenly Angelus just… disappeared. He was gone in an instant. Skylar turned wide-eyed. Kevin's mouth dropped open. Neither could believe what they had just seen. Kevin looked at Skylar.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Skylar replied. She thought about something then. "Maybe it worked." She stood up. "Maybe my dad is back now." Skylar ran out of the alley. "I'll go see and then I can leave again just in case he's back."

"Skylar, wait," Kevin called after her. Skylar ignored him and kept going.

A/N: OK, so I don't know how the Charmed ones summoning spell works _exactly_ but I guess I was close enough. Anyway, please review.


	12. Wedding Woes Chapter 12

                                     WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 12 

          Angelus appeared in the basement of the hotel, inside of the circle. Anya quickly placed the last crystal down, making a clear barrier form over Angelus inside of the circle. Angelus looked around the room at Fred, Gunn, Spike, Anya, Willow, and Lorne. He chuckled softly.

"So here we all are," said Angelus. "Where's my blushing bride?"

"Staying away from you," Anya replied.

"Funny. I thought she was looking for our kid," said Angelus. Everyone in the room gave him a puzzled look. "I saw the little tyke before I was "invited" here."

"What?" Fred approached the barrier. "You better _not_ have—"

"Lucky for you I didn't get the chance, Freddy," Angelus interrupted. Fred released a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable, man," said Gunn, putting his arm around Fred. "You ain't go be here for long."

"Oh. I'm shaking in my black wear," said Angelus sarcastically. "You people need a life."

"And you need an attitude adjustment, old boy," Spike spoke up.

Angelus gave him a look. "Look at you all good and mighty." He laughed softly. "And yet I _still_ got the girl. I don't even have a cool accent. Ironic, isn't it?"

Spike frowned. _That_ was a low blow. "I can assure you your words are nothing to me."

"Yeah, Brit boy. We'll see." Angelus looked around the barrier. "Well, it looks like someone here actually knows how to think. Fred, Willow, maybe?"

"Never mind," said Willow. "Enjoy it while you can because soon you'll be just a horrible memory again."

Angelus clapped twice. "That was _so_ dramatic. Encore, encore! Give the little lady some applause."

"Can we get out of here?" Fred asked.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" Angelus asked. "You don't like me no more?" Fred gave him a glare.

"Come on," said Gunn. His arm went from Fred's shoulder to her hand. "Let's just go up."

          Everyone began to file up the stairs. Spike was last at the door.

"Oh, and, Spiky," Angelus called in a singsong voice. Spike, not in the mood, turned to him. "When Buffy and I are doing it I'm sure she'll be thinking of you." Angelus burst out in laughter. "Oh, I can't even keep a straight face and say something like." With a frosty frown Spike went upstairs.

          Buffy, Connor, Dawn, and Xander were all coming into the lobby. Willow, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Anya were all sitting around the lobby.

"You couldn't find her?" Fred asked, standing up.

"No," Dawn replied.

"I can't believe this," Buffy sighed miserably.

"We couldn't find her anywhere," said Xander. "And it's starting to rain out there." He knocked raindrops from his shoulder.

"It's like she just disappeared," said Connor.

"This can't be happening," said Fred. "Where is she?"

"More bad news is that Angelus is down in the basement," said Anya.

"What?" said Buffy.

"I'm going down there," said Connor. Buffy put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going down there," Buffy told him. "_I_ am."

"Buffy, wait a second," said Dawn.

"Forget it. He's taken my husband and I want him back," said Buffy. "Now my daughter is gone, too. That is _too_ much of a coincidence."

          Before anyone could stop her Buffy was walking down the stairs of the basement. Thunder roared hard from the outside storm as she went down. Angelus smiled ominously as Buffy approached him.

Angelus said, "Honey, you're home. How was your day?"

"Hell," Buffy replied, anger burning off of her. "My dad has been pure hell and it's all thanks to you."

"Really? Oh, come. You're gonna make me blush."

"Where is Skylar?"

"What?"

"Where… IS… Skylar?" Buffy demanded through clenched teeth. "What have you done with her?"

"I saw the little twerp. But I didn't get a chance to snack on her. Shame, isn't it? That would have given you some free time from packing lunches."

"You know where she is then. Tell me," Buffy ordered.

"Ooh. You're fiery. But save that for the honeymoon, _wife_."

"I am not nor will I _ever_ be your wife. Now tell me where my daughter is."

"Daughter?" Angelus repeated. "Buff, you have no daughter. In fact you don't even have a real husband."

"What the—"

"Come on. I see everything Angel sees and I hear every thought. You honestly think he wanted to marry you? Get out of fantasy world, darling. Angel had a "stake" in this so to speak. He just wanted a mother for his kids. That and a sex bunny."

"What? See now that's just ridiculous. Angel and I have always loved each other regardless of the retarded bumps in the road."

"Get real. Didn't you wonder why he asked you to marry him so quickly? He saw how attached tiny Sky was getting to you. And he'll do anything for her. And get her anything. And that kid _really_ wanted a mother."

That took Buffy aback. "You're… a liar."

"Am I, Buff? Think about it."

Buffy gave him an icy glare. But inside she couldn't help but think over what he'd said. She was taken from her thoughts when she heard the basement door close. Connor walked down.

"Connor! I told you to stay out of here. Now get your butt upstairs," Buffy snapped.

"Whoa, guess Mommy's in a mood isn't she, son?" said Angelus to Connor.

"So you're the great Angelus?" Connor asked. "The ultimate killer."

"Otherwise known as Daddy," Angelus added with a smirk.

"Connor, go upstairs," Buffy said again.

"I know you know where Skylar is," said Connor.

"Duh, _son_. What do you care, anyway? She's not even your sister."

"Connor—" Buffy started again.

"Skylar _is_ my sister. I don't care what you say," said Connor.

"Gee, that was very powerful. I know where the kid is. I have to keep tabs on Angel's favorites." Connor glared at him. "Hey, it's only the truth, kid. Ever since Skylar was born Angel's thought of her as the replacement child. His real child. His _true_ child. You were just a mistake. She is a cute little do over. And yet, she's not even his real deal. Just some orphan that he took in." Connor turned his head away. "Don't act like you've never thought that."

"Connor, do not listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you."

"I just state the facts," said Angelus. "And the fact is you're nothing but a follower, Connor. No one cares about you. Darla didn't, Holtz didn't, and Angel did until he got a real kid. Plus she's a cute little girl. Fact it, son. You've been replaced by something ten times better."

          Connor got sick of hearing Angelus' words. He reached down for a crystal. Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, making him look at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm going to shut him up. Permanently."

"This should be fun," said Angelus.

"Connor, _forget_ it. Now get your ass upstairs now! I won't tell you again," Buffy growled.

"Uh-oh. You're in trouble," Angelus taunted. "Better go to your room before you get grounded, little boy."

Connor scoffed. However he was in no mood for a fight to begin with. Connor turned and went back upstairs.

"Playing with the mind of a shallow teenager. A little immature don't you think?" Buffy said to Angelus.

"Yeah, but it's fun." All of a sudden with a loud crash of lightning the lights were off. The basement was pitch black. "This could be interesting, too."

Buffy went upstairs. She was careful not to trip. The others were quickly lighting candles in the lobby. Buffy walked up to Willow.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"The storm made a power outage," Willow replied.

"Great! This whole damn day just keeps getting better doesn't it?" said Buffy. "Angel's missing, Skylar's missing, and now the lights are gone. This is a load of bull crap."

A/N: I know. I hate it when people just cut into stuff, too. But hey, that's enough for today. Oh, and for those of you who are reading and not reviewing, guess what no reviews equal? No more story!


	13. Wedding Woes Chapter 13

                                     WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 13 

          Skylar ran up to the double doors of the hotel. Her clothes were soaking wet from the rain. Her blonde hair was stuck to her back. Skylar looked inside the hotel through one of the glass doors. Buffy, Dawn, Connor, and the others were all scattered trying to find candles. None of them were paying attention to the doors. Skylar slowly crept in, leaving the door she'd open ajar. Sky managed to sneak past everyone and behind a sofa.

"This is hopeless," said Buffy, lighting a thin candle. "In one day everything has been shot to hell."

"Are we going to bring a candle downstairs?" Dawn asked, mainly trying to change the subject.

"To Angelus? We might as well," said Willow. "We're going to need light when we bring him back."

"I'll do it," said Anya. "I can handle men." She took a book of matches and two thick candles and headed downstairs. She lit a candle as she walked down. Light burned in the room, showing Angelus' face.

"Hey," said Angelus dryly. "How's it going?"

Anya lit the next candle, the basement turned brighter. "I don't have time for you. So… shut the _hell_ up."

"Love the temper. Save it for later, though."

          Anya scoffed. She advanced back upstairs. Skylar peeked out from behind the couch. She snuck passed everyone and managed to get downstairs. Anya hadn't closed the door. Skylar walked downstairs. She stopped at the barrier.

"Daddy?" Skylar asked. "Is it you?"  
  
"Oh. There's my little girl. Tried to run away, huh?"

"Sorry about that."

"It is so pathetic the way you think Angel is your father, you little brat."

"You're still not Dad!" Skylar exclaimed. "I don't get it! I thought my dad would be back by now but no. You're still here. I want him back. I don't want _you_." 

"You don't have a father, you little moron." Angelus knelt down inside the barrier. "Daddy's not your real daddy. He killed your _real_ daddy. And then he killed your mommy, too. Your mommy was a monster, you know. And you're one, too."

"Stop it! That's not true. My dad loves me," Skylar protested. "He says I'm special."

"Special _ed_ maybe. When will you realize that you have no family? The only reason your _dad_ took you in was because he felt sorry for you. You were just a stray. Angel doesn't care about you."

          Skylar turned her head away. Her heart fell like it broke into a million pieces. Was all of this true? Did Angel really not care about her? Tears began to streak down Skylar's cheeks. She sniffed.

"Oh, so now you're gonna cry, right?" said Angelus. "Just like you. You're a weak little twerp."

          Back upstairs Buffy was sitting on a couch in the lobby. Dawn was sitting next to her, hugging her legs. Xander sat on the arm of the same couch.

"I just can't get over it," said Buffy.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "Maybe we should call police about Sky."

"It's not that," said Buffy. "Even though I'm as worried as hell. It's… something Angelus said."

"What'd he say?" Xander asked.

"He said… Angel didn't really want to marry me. That Skylar just needed a mother." Buffy released a sigh.

"What? You don't believe that do you?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I don't know. Angelus has manipulated me before. But I just don't know about _this_. It doesn't sound very fake."

"Come on, Buff. You're not really going to listen to some vamp are you?" Xander asked.

"I don't _know_," Buffy snapped. "I just don't."  
  
Willow, feeling a chill from where she as sitting, steered her eyes over to the half closed door. "Hey, who left the door open?"

Connor went over and closed it. "I thought we shut it," he said.

All of a sudden Chad appeared in the lobby. "Uh, who is that?" Anya asked. "I saw him during the wedding."

"Chad. He's the angel of destiny," said Dawn. "Well, one of them, anyway."

"Where's Skylar?" Chad asked.

"We can't find her," said Buffy. "Chad, there has to be some way you can."

"Oh, no," said Chad. "Kevin told me that he saw Skylar. She ran back here and—"

"Wait. Hold on, angel boy," said Lorne. "If Princess is _here_ then where is she?"

"Oh, my God," Buffy suddenly realized.

"It's amazing how much pain and misery you cause," said Angelus to Skylar. "The only reason Angel keeps you around is because he never got a chance to be a father to a real kid. You're just his own personal toy."

"No, stop saying that. It's not true!" Skylar yelled, kicking a crystal of the barrier. The crystal shoved off away from the circle. The barrier around Angelus was removed. "Huh?"

"Hmm. Thanks, kid," said Angelus. The others began to file down the stairs. "Here come the troops."

"Skylar!" Buffy exclaimed. Angelus swiftly grabbed the small seven-year-old. "Let her—"

"Shut up!" Angelus ordered through clenched teeth. "I'll break her neck right now."

"Mom, help! I—" Angelus put his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go," Spike commanded finally breaking his quiet spell.

"Not happening, junior. I'm cashing this deposit in at the blood bank." Angelus moved rapidly past them, knocking Xander, Dawn, Willow, and Lorne all down.

          Connor, Buffy, Anya, Chad and Spike followed after Angelus.  He turned to the four of them at the door, still gripping Skylar.

"Thanks for everything, guys," said Angelus. "It's been a real slice." He speeded out the door and was gone.

A/N: So many plot bunnies are forming over Skylar. What are you guys thinking, huh? I seriously want to know. So let me know, OK?


	14. Wedding Woes Chapter 14

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 14 

"What happened?" Dawn asked, running from the basement, Willow, Xander, Gunn, Fred and Lorne all following her.

"Where's Angelus?" Willow asked.

"He's gone," said Buffy quietly. She couldn't believe that Skylar was gone again. "Angelus took Skylar."

"OK. This is completely bad, people," said Chad. "_Complete_ly."

"We kind of figured that out already," said Xander.

"No. I mean this really is bad," said Chad. "I found some things out. Angelus made a deal with the demon that killed Skylar. The demon gets Skylar and Angelus gets a blood buffet."

"Blood buffet? But how?" Spike asked.

"The demon is going to help absorb the energy of Angelus' victims. He's going to take away their life force just the way he did Sky," Chad explained.

"We can't let that happen," said Connor. "With Angelus and this demon at loose… and then they have Skylar. We have to stop this."

"No. _I_ have to stop this," said Buffy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anya.

"This is my fight. That's my family out there. _I'm_ the slayer and this is my fight," said Buffy. "Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, I think you should _all_ go home. This isn't your battle."

"Oh, you can't be serious," said Xander.

"But what about the spell to restore Angel's soul?" said Willow. "I have to stay here."

"Fine. But Xander, Anya, Spike, all of you leave. Thanks for coming to the wedding but I don't need you this time," said Buffy.

"You're not serious about this," said Anya.

"Yes, I am. I just want you to go. I can handle this," Buffy said.

"Fine. We'll go," said Xander. "I guess we just don't need each other anymore."  
  


"Don't say that," said Dawn.

"It was great seeing, Dawn. Keep up the good work you're doing," said Xander.

"I can't make any promises," Dawn joked.

"Can we skip the mushy goodbyes and just go?" said Anya. "Come on, Spike." Spike stood hesitant. "Spike, aren't you coming?"

"Fine," Spike sighed. He, Xander, and Anya gathered their luggage (they'd expected to stay a while) and left the hotel, leaving Willow.

"Um, Buff, what are we going to do now?" asked Lorne.

"Willow and I can work on the spell together," said Fred.

"I'm thinking the rest of us should go with Buffy to fight," said Gunn.

"Forget that little plan, Gunn," said Buffy. "I told you that I wanted to fight this alone."

"I'm not going to sit here," said Connor.

"Fine," said Buffy. "Stand then. Either way you're not going. And neither are the rest of you."

"Buffy, stop trying to be high and mighty," said Willow. "We know you're the slayer and everything but—"

"That's right. _I'm_ the slayer. And I'll be going at this alone."

"Buffy—" Dawn started.

"I don't want to hear it, Dawnie. Just stay here. I can handle Angelus and get Skylar back," said Buffy.

"You sure about this?" asked Willow.

"A bag of yes on that one," said Buffy. Buffy went to the weapons cabinet and took out a crossbow. She went up to the double doors but turned back to the others. "Wish me luck." She left out the hotel.

"Will she be OK?" Dawn asked, turning to Chad.

"I can't guarantee anything. But she is the slayer and she is a tough cookie," said Chad.

"A hard headed cookie if you ask me," said Fred. "But we're just going to have to trust her."

A/N: Buffy has a slightly rocky head, I know. Please, review. And, I don't know if this is too much to ask, but could I possibly get more reviews than just three? I do work hard for the money… er, reviews.

Second A/N: First off I'm pissed that I only got one friggin' review for chapter 13. What the h*** is wrong with you people? Are you blind or something? Like it's killing your precious time to just drop me a small, bite sized review. I don't care how long it is. I don't mean to be rude but _I_ can't be there problem here. I am a terrific writer and I'll be d***** if I let anyone tell me otherwise. OK. That's all I had to say. Sorry to be rude but I had to get that out. It was killing me.

Third A/N: You know something? Saving the series: The Torch Bearer is a series I'm working on with Pyro Bear, Lian, and Gidgetgirl. And if you like our work individually you're going to _love_ this story. It's the best. It has _everything_ you want in a story. So if you know what's good for you, you'll pull up a chair and enjoy it. But most of all review it. Thanks all! Love you and laters!


	15. Wedding Woes Chapter 15

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: This is the third Skylar story in the Skylar series. Like I said before each story has a different length. This one might be longer or shorter than the others. I don't know yet. But since this story goes with Angel's gift and Valentine's Surprise you might want to read those before you read this.

       CHAPTER 15 

          Angelus walked down a dark street. Skylar was wriggling in his arms. He had his hand over her mouth. Angelus entered an alley and removed his hand from her face.

"Would you stop moving you little twerp?" Angelus demanded. "God, you're annoying."

"Let go!" Skylar screamed.

"Don't be such a whiner, Sky." He put her down. If she tried to get out of the alley he could grab her in a split second. "I'm sure wherever your so-called father is you'll be joining him in a hot minute."

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you." Skylar was crying.

"This isn't about you, brat. I could care less about what happens to you. You're just a deposit. Deal with that and get over it." Skylar tried to sprint past him. Angelus grabbed her arm without even having to move after her. "See? There you go trying to run away again. Not very pleased with that by the way, Sky."

"Let me go!" the seven-year-old yelled. She managed to get her arm away from him, with great effort. Skylar fell back into the alley, crying. "Just let me go! Please!"

"This kid is so dramatic," Angelus muttered to himself. "Not even worth the trouble." Angelus began to reach his hand down towards her neck, attempting to snap it. All of a sudden he pulled back. _He_ couldn't even believe it. What was happening? Why didn't he just break the Restorer's neck and call it a night? For some reason he just… couldn't. With a grunt Angelus scooped her up and put her behind a trashcan. "Stay here and be quiet."

"Huh? What—"

"Look, kid. For some damned reason I'm actually gonna let you live. So I suggest you thank whatever being you believe in because obviously I've lost out. Now shut up before I change my mind." Skylar was bewildered. Angelus put another trashcan in front of her, hiding her. "Not a sound out of you or I'll personally feed you to this demon."

          Angelus walked out of the alley, leaning against the wall, waiting for Reg (Reginald) to show up. Suddenly Angelus felt a blow and found himself on the ground. He looked up and saw Buffy.

"Hey, didn't know you were into that kind of thing but I guess sex play has evolved."

Buffy aimed her crossbow at him. "Where the hell is Sky?" He didn't answer her. Buffy knocked him upside the head with her crossbow. "Where is she?!" Angelus just smirked up at her. "What the hell is so fun—" Buffy fell up against the inside of the alley wall. She looked up to see the black demon that had killed Skylar. "This is just what I needed to put the cherry on top of the sundae of crap."

"Don't be so dramatic, my dear wife," said Angelus, shooting up. "It's all good."

"Where is the child?" Reg asked.

"Where is the blood?" Angelus countered.

"I can provide you "access" to Wolfram and Hart."

          Buffy shot an arrow into Reg's leg. It shot straight through his leg, making him unable to stand. Buffy leapt up and jump kicked Angelus. Skylar looked out from where she was hiding and saw her mother. Angelus caught most of Buffy's blows at him. He finally decided to flip her to the ground, taking her crossbow. He aimed it at her.

"You know I've had enough. The honeymoon is over, sweetie." Buffy flinched.

          Spike appeared then knocking Angelus down. Buffy was completely surprised to see him. He quickly helped her up.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"Did you honestly think I would let you face off against Angelus alone, chit? And I do not take orders like that from you. I can't let you do this alone."

"How endearing." Buffy and Spike turned and saw Angelus had stood back up. "You're trying to flirt with my woman."

          Angelus and Buffy began to throw blows again. Skylar ran out from where she was. Spike saw her and picked her up.

"Will!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Shine, you're all right."

          Gunn ran up then. Connor and Dawn were right behind him. Each of them carried a two-sided ax. Gunn had a crossbow.

"Sky!" Connor yelled.

"Now the whole family shows up," said Angelus, still fighting with Buffy.

"What do you all think you're doing here?" Buffy yelled at them.

"Buffy, don't bitch," said Dawn. "You know you can't do this alone."

"We came to the even the odds," said Gunn.

"Let's do it," said Connor.

          The fight was on then. The others began to fight Angelus along with Buffy. Spike held back with Skylar in his arms. Spike looked up at the sky and suddenly realized something. The sun was rising!

"Oh, dear," said Spike.

          As the fight went on the sun went higher. Spike crouched in the shadows of the alley with Skylar. While everyone was fighting Angelus he burst into flames.

"What the—" Buffy stopped, looking up at the sky. "Oh, my God!"

"Angel!" Gunn exclaimed.

"Dad!" Connor exclaimed with him.

"Daddy!" Skylar shrieked. She struggled out of Spike's grip and ran out to her father.

"No, Skylar!" Spike yelled after her. He was unable to move for fear of the sun.

          Skylar ran out to Angelus before the others could stop her. Skylar began to make her body glow bright with sparkling light. She reached out to Angelus, not getting burned by the intense flame. Angelus began to glow as well. The flames were quickly diminished. Soon the glow over Skylar and Angelus was gone. Angelus fell to his knees. He looked up at Skylar.

"Skylar, thank God!" He embraced her. It wasn't Angelus. It was Angel.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked.

"Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy," said Angel, turning to the slayer. He stood up. They also embraced. "Thank God you're OK."

"Angel!" Buffy cried. "I can't believe it's you."

"Believe it," said Angel.

"I don't get it," said Connor.

"I think that makes all of us," said Gunn.

          As Buffy and Angel hugged a glow also came over Buffy. The eyes of Gunn, Connor, and Dawn began to widen.

"Guys!" Willow yelled, running up. Fred was right behind her.

"What's happening?" asked Fred, running up to Gunn.

"Maybe you can tell us?" Dawn asked.

"I think I know," said Willow. "I saw it. I think Skylar made both Buffy and Angel… immortal."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Connor.

"It means both of them will be unstoppable," said Willow. "They're both perpetual. Angel's no longer Angelus, either."

"Angelus was killed in the fire," said Gunn.

"Exactly," said Willow. "Skylar did something wonderful here."

"Excuse me!" Spike called out. "What about me? The fellow here hiding in the shadows."

"What about Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Spike, just step out," said Willow.

Spike did such. He was prepared for the sensation of flames over his body but it didn't happen. Nothing happened in fact.

"How'd she make him immortal?" asked Connor.

"The Restorer powers are profound," said Willow.

"So we're all together again?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you," said Connor.

"Yes," Skylar cheered for herself.

Spike picked her up again. "You are a life saver."

"Let's go home," said Angel. He looked at Spike. "All of us."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed.

A/N: Go, Skylar. Go, Skylar! Whoo! OK. I bet you all have a lot of burning questions. Like what's the deal with Angelus being nice to a child? OK. They'll all be answered so just ask and I'll get back to you. Review, please!


	16. Wedding Woes Chapter 16

                                      WEDDING 

                                          WOES

NOTE: I own none of these guys except for Skylar and any character that you haven't seen before.

A/N: Well, this is the very last chapter of this fiction. I had lots of fun with this one just like the others. I hope you did as well. Enjoy this chapter!

       CHAPTER 16 

          Later that morning Connor, Dawn, Gunn, Skylar, and Fred were all in the hotel lobby. Gunn and Fred were behind the desk. Connor and Dawn sat on a couch with Skylar facing them on a coffee table.

"Hey, how's it feel to be the big hero?" Dawn asked.

"OK," Skylar replied.

"OK?" Connor repeated. "Sky, you saved Dad and Spike. You got rid of the vampires in them and they still get to keep their abilities. And you turned Buffy immortal, too. You were great."

"Thanks. I guess I was," said Skylar. "What would you guys do without me?"

"Let's never find out," said Gunn.

"Things might get dull around here again," Fred added.

          Spike and Willow walked down then. Willow had a duffle bag in hand. Spike's luggage was taken home with Xander and Anya. Buffy was right behind her two friends.

"It was a great wedding, Buff," said Willow. "Very… interesting."

"Personally I thought it was the affair from hell," said Spike. Willow slapped his arm. "_But_ it has some results that I'm very pleased with. Thank you for inviting us, Buffy."

"No problem. I'm actually glad you came," said Buffy. "Thanks for the help."

"Family must be there for family," said Spike.

"Oh, bye, Spike," said Dawn, walking up and hugging him around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bit," said Spike.

  
"Bit?" Connor repeated.

"Shut up about the nickname," Dawn ordered.

"You must come to Sunnydale to visit," said Spike.

"Can I?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Yeah, sure," said Buffy.

"Thanks," Dawn squealed.

Spike walked over and shook Connor's hand. "It was great to meet you, mate."

"You, too," said Connor. "You're pretty cool. My father could learn something from you."

"I heard that," said Angel, walking into the lobby. Connor snickered.

"Bye, Will," said Skylar, getting up and embracing him.

"Oh, goodbye, sunshine," said Spike.

"I'm going to miss you," said Skylar. Angel's super sense really perked then. Skylar would _miss_ him?

"Oh, I'll miss you, too," Spike told the young girl.

"Will you come back?" Sky asked.

"Of course." Angel frowned at that. Spike looked up at Angel. "Goodbye, peaches."

"Peaches," Connor laughed.

"Shut up about the nickname," Angel ordered in the same way Dawn had.

"Bye, Fred. Gunn," said Willow.

"Later," said Gunn.

"It was really nice meeting you," said Fred.

"Yeah, you, too," said Willow.

"I'll walk you guys out," said Buffy.

"And I have to go somewhere," said Connor.

"Why don't you walk out with us, Shrub?" Spike suggested.

"Shrub?" Connor repeated.

"I figured you deserved a nickname as well," said Spike. "And your hair is as thick as shrubbery."

The room soon became full of laughter. "Shut up about the nickname," said Connor.

"Well, let's go," said Buffy.

"Oh, I need to leave, too," said Dawn. "I'm coming with you."

          Buffy, Spike, Willow, Connor, and Dawn left out of the hotel. Gunn went upstairs to his room and Fred went into the office to gather some books. Only Angel and Skylar were left in the living room.

"Sky, come here," said Angel.

Skylar turned to her father. She walked over to him. "What's wrong, Dad?"  
  
"Skylar, I just wanted you to know that Angelus and I are two completely different people. He's evil through and through. I'm not him and he's not your father. No matter what he said to you it's not true. I'm your real father."

"I know. I'm sorry I almost believed him. _You're_ the real deal, Dad."

"It's OK. Angelus likes to play with people's feelings. I also know you didn't mean to let him out of the barrier."

"That was an accident."

"I know. But Angelus was right about one thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm not pleased that you ran away. I'm really upset about that."

"Oh," Skylar sighed. "Sorry. I thought I was helping you."

"What?"

"Well, Will told me that when you got really happy Angelus would show up. So I thought if I ran away you'd be sad like you were when I died. Then Angelus would go away. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"Oh, Spike," Angel sighed. He picked up his little girl and sat on a couch. Skylar sat on his lap. "Listen, Skylar. There is no family without you. I love you. I don't care what happens I will always love you and Connor. No matter what either of you does."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But that still doesn't excuse what you did, kid. You have to promise me that it won't happen again. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"I know," Sky sighed. "I only did it because I thought it would help. But I won't do it again. I promise you. I'd never leave. I love you, Daddy."  
  


"I love you, too," said Angel, cuddling her. It was great to have her so close. Things were finally good again.

          Connor walked up to Tammy's front door. He prepared to knock on the door but decided against it. Connor rung the doorbell instead. When the door opened Tammy stood before him.

She sighed deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," said Connor. "I want to know what's going on."

"It's personal." She started to close the door. Connor put his foot in the way.

"Please. I want to help you. I care about you, Tammy."

"Why?"

"Because you're not just a girlfriend. You're a great friend, period. And I want to be there for you. Please just tell me what's going on."

"Connor—"

"Tammy, please?"

"Come in," Tammy sighed.

          Connor listened and followed her into her house. They sat on the couch in the living room. Tammy was quiet for nearly thirty seconds but finally spoke.

"I'm adopted. I don't know where I come from or anything. I have no clue of who I am. I don't even know if I'm suppose to have this name."

"I don't understand."

"I've been sent to foster home to foster home. Everytime someone found out about my… um, abilities they sent me packing. This is the only home that has stuck. I love my parents. We've been together for nearly five years and it feels like I've been with them forever. Do you know what I mean?"

"Uh, can't say I don't."

"Anyway, I didn't want anyone to find out because I thought I would lose all my friends… and you. I can't lose everything again," said Tammy sadly.

"You won't. I won't leave you and Dawn won't, either. We don't have very normal lives, either," said Connor.

"I can tell. What was wrong with your father?"

Connor sighed. "He's a vampire. Well, he use to be until my sister made him immortal. She can do that. She has the power to heal anything. But it's kind of weird that she could do _that_. Oh, and when I was a baby I was kidnapped and taken to a hell like dimension. But I popped out again when I turned thirteen. And I've been living with my father since. My new stepmother is a vampire slayer. They can be only women for some reason. She's married to my dad which is weird because she's a slayer and he is or was a vampire. And then there's Skylar. She didn't always have the power to heal. In fact she's suppose to be four years old. And what about Dawn? She's—"

"Whoa! Hold it," Tammy exclaimed, breaking Connor's rant. "This is… new. I've know Dawn since freshman year and she's never told me this stuff."

"Yeah. And I'm not done yet."

"Uh, save the rest for another time. Please! I can't believe it. My head is crashing with this info," said Tammy. "Your life sounds crazier than mine."

"Speaking of that can you explain your power to me?" Connor asked.

"My body becomes covered in a gigantic flame. My hair and everything. But it doesn't burn me or consume me. And I can shoot into the air a little. It's just way complicated."

"Try me," said Connor, putting his arm around her. Tammy smiled brightly at him.

          Dawn walked up to Richard's front yard. He was cleaning his motorcycle. Dawn walked up to him. Richard smiled and put his thick sponge back into the soap water.

"Hey," said Richard, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," said Dawn. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning my bike. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hang with you."

"You don't look like the type of girl to get your hands dirty."

"You don't know me well then."  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to the movies Saturday?"  
  


"Yeah. That'd be great," said Dawn.

"Great," Richard smiled.

"So I'll catch you later." Dawn began to walk.

"Bye," Richard called to her.

          Richard walked into his house. He closed the door and released a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Richey," someone whispered to him.

Richard turned around quickly. He saw Reg standing next to a dark ominous portal. A voice was coming from the small portal.

"I thought I smelled something foul," said Richard. "What do you want?"

"I want to hear your progress," the voice from the portal said.

"It's not well. I haven't learned much from Dawn. Can't we just leave her alone?"

"I don't _care_ about your damned teenage hormone. Just do as I tell you."

"Forget this child. Let me take another go," said Reg.

"Forget it," the portal echoed. "You've failed me numerous times. But I do have something I want of you."

"What is it?"

          A flaming ball came flying out of the portal. It crashed into Reg, making him become consumed in the flame. He released a dying scream as his body was blown to bits. Richard flinched slightly.

"Now, Richey, unless you want the same fate I suggest _you_ do not fail me. Are we understood?"

"Yes. I won't fail you. I'll get what you need from Dawn. Don't worry."

          Later on that night Angel looked out the window of his suite. The stars were shining brightly in the deep, dark sky. Buffy walked out then wearing a long, red silky negligee.

"What does it feel like?" Buffy asked. Angel turned around. "After all this time you have perfect, pure happiness. There are no fine prints or anything. And Angelus is never coming back."

"I can't describe this feeling, my love," said Angel. "Being here with you… it's all I could ever ask for."

          Angel began to kiss her neck. Buffy kissed him back. Soon they were joined in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Angel," said Buffy.

"I love you, too," said Angel.

"You and me we're forever."

Angel added, "Yes. Until death do us part." They kissed overpoweringly and fell back on their bed.

A/N: Well, I feel this was a good third story of Skylar and the others. Did you guys like it? _I_ had fun. I know that. But no worries. A new Skylar story is coming soon! It's going to be a great one. So look out for it. Oh, and please drop me a review for this final chapter of Wedding Woes.


End file.
